the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Kree
Guardians of the Galaxy: War of the Kree is the second significant Guardians story-arc, it's been nicknamed Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 for how significant, following the Annihilation story-arc, Ronan the Accuser is given command of a majority of Thanos's Black Army in exchange for the Power Stone, Ronan takes this deal and plots to use the army to destroy Xandar while doing so, the roleplay takes place on May Eighth, 2015 in countless places. Background Annihilation A brutal war between the Skrull and the Black Army (commanded by Thanos) led to the creation of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a galactic group of somewhat heroes. Kree and Xandar Their feud dates back centuries and only few know of it's origin, all they know is the Kree and the Xandarians hate eachother Power-Stone Adam Warlock, child of the Power Stone, is the current Guardian of such, he keeps it by his side at all times so no one can get it. War of the Kree Cruising through the Galaxy It opens with the Guardians riding through the Galaxy in the Milano, Peter has “Sweet Child O’ Mine” playing as they go which annoys some passengers but he doesn’t care. As the song comes to an end, it’s interrupted by a distress call from the Nova Corps, Kree forces are invading a nearby Nova outpost and its too overwhelming for the remaining Nova Soldiers, but what catches the Guardians attention is that they are offering a sizable reward for any help given to stop the Kree forces. Saving Outpost #2193 As they approach the battle all the technology of both sides begins to malfunction briefly and over the speakers “Here I go Again” by Whitesnake plays. The EMP begins to stop and battle continues now with the helpful hands of the Guardians They spare no time getting into battle afterwards, their help tips the battle greatly towards the Nova Corps. As the battle is wrapped up with the winning of the Nova Corps, one final soldier and troops charge the Guardians, the troops are being led by Nebula herself. They are quickly defeated and when Peter goes to take some money for helping the Nova Forces he instead takes Nebula since Gamora had begged him before so to do so, they load her onto the ship. The Breakfast Club While drifting through the galaxy, Gamora mainly stands guard of Nebula who is tied up to a chair. Drax and Adam talk but Drax, after finishing his conversation tries to sleep, however Nebula and Gamora's bickering leads him to angrily enter the cockpit to talk to the pilot, Peter Quill, since the other pilots are asleep. The Standoff Quill decides to play Bohemian Rhapsody and Drax asks him what the song is and Quill responds by saying "Bohemian Rhapsody, parentheses, Nebula's Song" and Drax is weirded out saying he checked Nebula for weapons and this shouldn't have gotten past then rushes down to see what else she has. Gamora defends her sister and she slips out during leading to a standoff. However it's interrupted when several Kree ships are revealed to be going after them at this moment Chased by the Kree The left-wing is badly bruised by their first blast and Star-Lord exits the ship onto the wing repairing it while Gamora and Rocket take control piloting the ship, Richard Rider and Gamora use the weapons of the ship to battle the Kree. Ravager Reinforcement Peter uses a device he keeps hidden, something he dared never to touch. He calls in Ravager backup and so Yondu and crew help defeat the Kree forces. Yondu exchanges some words with the Guardians while in his Benatar but after the battle, Quill plays "Can't Touch This" and quickly blasts away escaping Yondu. Fighting Howard the Duck However it's revealed that Yondu told Howard the Duck to sneak on their ship incase they tried anything, and as Drax and Rocket get near to him he attacks them, Drax eventually backs up letting the two brawl. Howard is seemingly winning the skirmish but Quill interrupts bribing Howard, they discuss costs and they eventually settle on eight percent of all prizes going forward and so Howard leaves the Ravagers joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ronan's Plans While now cruising through the galaxy, it's revealed that Ronan is going to Xandar to destroy it, Ryder convinces everyone to go there and stop him. Drax agrees to this and reveals that Ronan helped in killing his family and he wants revenge. Nobody dares messes with Drax so they go to Xandar. The Battle of Xandar Fighting Adam Warlock Ronan was already charging the Xandarian Castle, Adam, using his abilities, quickly flew to the scene to buy some time but Ronan's strength outmatched Adam and so he caught him by surprise and won, taking the Power Stone with ease. He then used it to battle the Nova Corps successfully. Fighting the Kree Forces The Guardians arrive blasting "Bennie and the Jets" and split up instantly, Howard steals a Nova-Corps jet using it to take to the skies and Rocket and him have a betting war against who will kill the most bad-guys. The Final Skirmish In the end a majority of the heroes meet Ronan at the gates to the Xandarian Castle and fight him, however he is too powerful and bests them easily while "Crazy on You" plays. Dance-off All the Guardians fall back exhausted except Quill, he challenges Ronan to a dance-off confusing him greatly while Rocket arrives giving Howard the Duck a REALLY BIG GUN. Howard then uses it to defeat Ronan with one blast, Adam then re-enters catching the Power Stone as it flies through the air. As Nova Reinforcements arrive, the Guardians exit with Ronan's unconscious body. They are heroes, however else-where Gamora lets Nebula run off not to escape her, to escape everything. She needs time to think about herself. Hours later the Guardians leave Xandar and Adam says while he doesn't like music, he brought Quill's headphones. Quill then walks back to the Milano with the gang listening to "Contagious" by Y&T. Aftermath 90s Fun As the Guardians fly through space, Howard gives Star-Lord a cd that a girl left in his bag when Howard visited Earth in the 90s and the CD is filled with 90s music.Category:Timeline Category:Wars Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Ronan Stories Category:Howard the Duck Stories Category:Yondu Stories Category:Ravagers Stories Category:Star-Lord Stories Category:Rocket Racoon Stories Category:Rocket and Groot Stories